


Потерянные мальчики

by Danny_R



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, New Warriors
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Canon Temporary Character Death, Drinking, Explicit Language, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: У них свой Нэверлэнд. Нет, не с блэкджеком и шлюхами. Они же интеллигентные мальчики, в конце концов. Нэверлэнд наоборот.





	Потерянные мальчики

Вэнс не пьёт. Ещё он не курит, не занимается сексом до свадьбы, не ест жирное и жареное, не переходит дорогу на красный свет и не скачивает нелегальную музыку из интернета. Так много «не», из которых периодически появляются исключения. Хорошие мальчики долго терпят, зато потом образцово-показательно срываются.

Никому из них троих нет и двадцати пяти, и к этому возрасту Рич так и не окончил школу, у Робби никогда не было девушки, а Вэнс ни разу в жизни не напивался. Отсутствие опыта в самых обычных вещах им заменяет опыт такой, что и в фильмах ужасов увидишь через раз.

В каком-то смысле сами напросились, давая имя своей команде. Слово «Воины» поначалу глупо смотрелось в отношении кучки подростков, которая даже и не супергеройствует, а так, спотыкается друг о друга как корзинка новорожденных щенков. Теперь же в свои двадцать они выглядят ветеранами: у Рича через всё лицо тянется глубокий шрам, на лице Робби в паутину складывается россыпь мелких рубцов, шикарные когда-то волосы Вэнса подернуты сединой, а лоб бороздят глубокий морщины.

Встретившись втроем впервые за много лет, они пьют так, как не полагается мальчикам из интеллигентных семей. Не просто пьют, бухают по-чёрному. Они надеются на чудо, ведь именно так в их возрасте положено унимать душевную боль. Им отчего-то не помогает. Они опрокидывают рюмку за рюмкой, стакан за стаканом, уходят из одного бара, чтобы еле доползти до следующего. И так на протяжении недели. От выпитого шум в ушах и голоса в голове становятся громче.

Они стараются не оплакивать погибших друзей, не вспоминать о произошедших катастрофах, не говорить о том, откуда все эти шрамы, но и без этого цепляются друг за друга, как утопающий за спасательный круг, и смотрят жадными глазами, ищущими спасения от голосов в голове, которые у каждого свои собственные.

В первую ночь на Мстителей из прошлого нападает Локи. Снова, в миллионный раз. Это, без сомнения, знаменательное событие вроде бы по логике не должно повлиять на планы Рича, Робби и Вэнса напиться. Точнее, Вэнс пить не собирается вовсе, ссылаясь на дурную наследственность и на много чего ещё. Потом он даже берет рюмку, но так и ставит на стол нетронутой в надежде, что друзья не обратят внимания. Они и не обращают, потому что спустя пару минут Вэнс растворяется в воздухе вместе с Энджел, которая по удивительной случайности оказывается в тот же вечер в том же баре, что и её бывшие сокомандники.

Пэттси и Моника оказываются приятной компанией. Веселые, интересные, красивые девушки. Рич доволен. Робби его энтузиазма не разделяет, потому что Пэттси смотрит на него с жалостью, а Моника как на дерьмо. Они обе по-своему правы, но гордость задевает, если у него осталась ещё гордость.

Пока Рич бессовестно флиртует с Пэттси, Робби остаток вечера строчит сообщений Вэнсу в основном на тему того, «как всё прошло?», пожеланиями хорошего секса и подмигивающими смайликами.

Флирт, тем не менее, оказывается просто флиртом, и девушки удаляются восвояси до полуночи. Потом Рич обнаруживает в кармане салфетку с номером телефона Пэттси, но вопреки ожиданиям Робби хмурится и сразу же убирает обратно.

– Позвонишь?

– Не-е, это вряд ли. Она охренительная, но мне надо разобраться в… – Он машет в воздухе рукой. – Ну ты понимаешь.

По всей видимости, то, в чём Ричарду надо разобраться, его расстраивало. Или было обычным поводом, чтобы надраться до скотского состояния.

***

– Это ёбаный пиздец, – говорит Рич по поводу того, что Вэнс никогда не напивался, и вторую ночь они посвящают исправлению этой оплошности.

Когда оплошность исправлена, Вэнс в полусознательном состоянии блюёт в первый попавшийся сосуд и не может подняться на ноги без дружеской помощи. Язык у бедняги заплетается, а негодный потолок так и норовит напасть на него со всей своей бетонной непоколебимостью. Даже перекачанное плечо Рича, на которое можно опереться, не внушает особой уверенности в потолке, поле и завтрашнем дне.

***

– Это ёбаный пиздец, – говорит Рич по поводу того, что Робби никогда не спал с девушкой, и третью ночь они посвящают исправлению этой оплошности.

Незнакомка прекрасна как тысяча рассветов. По крайней мере, именно так кажется подвыпившим парням. Робби показывает им поднятый вверх большой палец и неприлично счастливым уходит из бара вслед за девушкой своей мечты. Возвращается он черед десять минут с горящим на щеке следом от ладони и плохо затаенными слезами.

– Что-то случилось? – обеспокоенно интересуется Вэнс.

– Она рассмотрела моё лицо, – отвечает Робби абсолютно мёртвым голосом.

– А что не так с твоим лицом? – пьяно говорит Рич. – Не, ты страшный, конечно, пиздец, но когда и кого это останавливало?

– Она узнала меня… Сказала, что никто в своем уме не захочет трахаться с больным ублюдком вроде меня.

Рич жалеет в этот момент, что не бьёт женщин, если только они не суперзлодеи. Девушка, отвесившая Робби пощечину, не суперзлодейка, всего лишь тупая блядь.

Чуть позже Вэнс кулаком разбивает зеркало в мужском туалете. Рич и Робби настолько заняты своими мыслями и стаканами, что не замечают его окровавленную руку, замотанную бумажными полотенцами.

***

– Это ёбаный пиздец, – сказал бы Рич по поводу того, что он не закончил школу, но вряд ли это теперь уже возможно исправить, поэтому четвертую ночь они посвящают тупому и бессмысленному заливанию в себя алкоголя.

Собравшись в пятый раз, они почти не разговаривают. Вэнс пьёт морковный сок и аспирин, Робби – Ред Булл, а Рич не изменяет традиции и снова надирается до кровавых разводов перед глазами.

– Как со всем этим жить, мужики?

Вэнс и Робби синхронно пожимают плечами и смотрят на свои руки, потому что сами сильнее всего желают узнать: а действительно, как?

***

Спидбол и Справедливость возвращаются в Академию, Нова – бороздить просторы космоса. Его там ждет очередная война и братья по оружию. На войне нет друзей и любовниц, только братья и сестры.

Когда Рич возвращается на пару дней в Нью-Йорк, Вэнс ищет встречи со старым другом как глотка свежего воздуха. Ему надо выговориться перед тем, кто не варится в том же безумии. И он говорит на протяжении нескольких часов, останавливаясь только для того, чтобы опрокинуть рюмку водки.

Вэнс говорит, что не выдержит больше ни дня, что сбежит и бросит Робби, потому что не может больше. Он устал и, кажется, сам сходит с ума от общения с другом, у которого давно поехала крыша, от детей, ступивших на скользкую дорожку, от явного недостатка квалификации и опыта для того, чтобы учить кого-то другого.

Вэнс говорит, что стал ужасным человеком, потому что хорошим людям не в тягость забота о близких.

Вэнс говорит, что ничего не чувствует в последнее время. Он знает, что любит Робби, но всё реже действительно ощущает что-то кроме усталости и раздражения.

– Мы всего лишь люди, парень. Не относись к себе так строго. То есть это ты, конечно, всего лишь человек. Я-то совершенная космическая сущность. Короче, всё у вас наладится.

Рич улыбается почти как раньше, самоуверенно скаля зубы, и Вэнс не может не поверить этому парню, улыбка которого говорит о том, что весь мир у его ног.

Через два месяца состоится установка памятника Питеру Квиллу и Ричарду Райдеру, героям межгалактической войны. Памятник сделан на славу, чересчур помпезен и невероятно льстит обоим в ширине плеч и мужественности челюсти. Так уж заведено в их мире разноцветного спандекса – легче быть мёртвым героем, чем живым позором.

Вэнс снова не пьёт. Теперь уже без исключений. Потому что он, в отличие от Рича, пока ещё жив, и ему придётся справляться, хочет он того или нет.

Будет больно.

Жить вообще больно.


End file.
